A conventionally used power storage module specifically for electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles includes a power storage element group formed by lining up many power storage elements in a row, to increase output. In such a power storage module, a connection module including an insulation protector holding a connection member is attached to the power storage element group to connect electrode terminals of adjacent power storage elements by the connection member, thus connecting the plurality of power storage elements. A voltage detection terminal for detecting the voltage of a single battery is overlaid on the connection member. An electric wire connected to the detection terminal is housed in an electric wire housing groove formed in the insulation protector, and led to a battery ECU.
An example of the above-mentioned connection module is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. In this connection module, a detection terminal is obliquely placed in a holding portion of a housing member (insulation protector), and the extending direction of an electric wire connected to the detection terminal is inclined with respect to the extending direction of a connection member, to save the placement space for an electric wire connection portion and the space for bending the electric wire and thus achieve size reduction. The holding portion is provided with a partition wall surrounding the holding portion, and the detection terminal is placed so that at least three corners of the four corners of its body portion, which has an approximately rectangular plate shape, intersect with the partition wall. one or more of these corners are fitted into a recess in the partition wall of the holding portion for positioning, and the remaining corners are inserted into through recesses on the inner surface of the partition wall for retention.